1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a hybrid device that performs multiple processes based on commands sent from a host computer, to a control method for the hybrid device, and to a recording medium.
2. Related Art
Electronic devices also known as hybrid devices that can perform multiple operations on a processed medium, including optically reading the processed medium and printing on the processed medium, are known from the literature. These hybrid devices include devices that operate according to commands sent from a personal computer or other host computer. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-H06-253107.
The commands that are used with a hybrid device that has plural process units and performs plural operations as described above normally uses a different command group (command system) for process units that perform different functions, and switching operation between different process units involves changing the command system. However, operation can be changed only at specific times when changing the command system is possible, such as after a sequence of plural commands related to a single operation sent from the host computer have all been executed. Frequently switching operation between plural process units is therefore difficult. When plural operations are performed consecutively, for example, an opportunity (timing) for changing command systems may not come soon, and it may take some time before the operating mode can be changed.